


He's Irresistible

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9. grinding and 4. irresistible - Ten/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Irresistible

Rose returns from her shower in the lovely guest room the Naruni royal family provided to find the Doctor pressed against the wall with the princess _grinding_ against him. She frowns. What is it with him and royalty?

Slamming the door behind her, Rose crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at the Doctor. He pushes the princess away and runs over, hiding behind Rose. He says, “Rose, I don’t know what’s happening, but I was waiting for you, just sitting quietly, and then she just barged in and _accosted_ me!”

Stepping back, she says, “You didn’t seem to be fighting very hard, Doctor.” She heads out into the hallway and stops. “Well, wasn’t expecting that.”

“Expecting what?” the Doctor asks, stepping up beside her. “Oh.”

In front of them stands nearly every woman and most of the men of the royal household, all of them looking at the Doctor with varying levels of infatuation, desire, and pure lust. He gulps as they start moving towards him, a few push forwards and the first woman wraps herself around him, offering, “We could, take this somewhere private, and I can show you what I’ve spent years teaching the women of the court.”

Rose snorts and giggles at the Doctor, his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing as he struggles to find words. By the time the King has offered to show the Doctor his private suites, she’s doubled over, clutching her stomach with tears running down her cheeks.

“Rose, Rose!! Help me!” the Doctor pleads. 

Wiping her eyes, she nods and slips out of the room, grinning as she calls over her shoulder, “Just hold them off a bit longer, Doctor.”

He frowns, but she’s slipping down the hall, to what she’s sure is a storage room. Swiping a bucket, she starts giggling as she walks past the Doctor, and his ‘fans’, and slips into the bathroom to fill the bucket with cold water. 

Smiling, she walks up behind the Doctor who is trying to politely turn down what seems to be the entire royal council. He begs, “Tell me, you can stop this, Rose, please!”

Dumping the bucket of cold water over his head, she nods. “Yep! Told you, you should’ve stayed away from that _fenced off_ plant. Or at least, read the sign first!” she says, grinning at him.

As the Naruni shake their heads and frown at the Doctor, he gulps, “Ah, right. Erm, I’m sorry?” At Rose’s look, he clears his throat and says loudly, “I’m so sorry.”

Rolling her eyes, Rose walks back into their room and sits on the bed. The Doctor follows her in and wanders to the bathroom, stripping off his jacket, shirt and trousers before returning to the main room, towelling himself off. 

Pouting, he asks, “How come you weren’t affected?” She shrugs, a secretive smile on her face. If he’d read the sign, he’d understand and she’s not going to tell him. For a moment, he narrows his eyes at her, then falls onto the bed besides her. “Unless you tell me, I’m gonna keep asking, Rose.”

Biting her lip, she looks at him and murmurs, “Because I always find you irresistible, Doctor.” He grins and she can see him about to gloat, so deciding that it’s not worth it, she pushes him back to the bed, crawls over him and grinds her hips into his. Head falling back, he groans loudly. She smirks, “You know, I think you’re a little upset I wasn’t all over you, Doctor.”

“That’s not…” He trails off as she grinds down again. “Okay, maybe a little-” She does it again. “Okay, a lot upset.”

“Good,” she mutters, leaning forward to kiss him.


End file.
